


IN YOU I'M BORN AGAIN

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, All Hope is Gone-or IS IT?, Body-possesion, Danger, Determination, F/M, Izel - Freeform, Light Angst, Longing, Love, Shape-Changing, protecting, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: SEASON 6, EPISODES 5-13Somewhat short drabbles, along with some longer chapters, so that my co-authorsand I can flesh out the future chapters
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Andrew Garner, Melinda May/Phil Coulson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 21





	1. THE LEAP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghillyam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghillyam/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts), [emmasanimalcreations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasanimalcreations/gifts), [Killjoys4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [LizzieLloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieLloyd/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [agenttremors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agenttremors), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [renzmharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renzmharie/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [Ice_Queen784](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOIR TO THE WILD (SOLOMON GREY)  
Now I can see  
I am you, you are me  
Now I can see  
I am you, you are me

Even in their current predicament, Elena Rodriguez quiets her mind by remembering a  
favorite song of hers and Mack's:

I melt back into waves before you could find me  
cold pictures in the stone, now I lie in the lunar light  
Why don't you break down break down for me, out in the dark times  
Why can't we see that we're a ghost in the machine, over the horizon

It CAN'T END LIKE THIS...not after they'd just found their way back to one another: NOT NOW!  
Turning her head to the left, she can barely see just a samll part of the Big Man: "Mack." She raises  
her voice just a bit more: "MACK!"

"Here, Baby."

"What are we going to do? We can't just...stand here-CHAINED-while our team is under attack, helpless  
against Izel."

"We WAIT. Izel is drunk on power, now...there'll be an opening, and we'll be ready to exploit it."

"I trust you, you know that. I'll be ready. There's something else...if-if something happens..."

Interrupting firmly, but with love, Mack says: "DON'T go there."

"...I WILL GO THERE. This might be the last time I have a chance to say this-when Izel comes back, I suspect  
that things will happen quickly...as I have done so many times, I'll sacrifice anything to keep you safe. My  
own life, if need be. I never stopped loving you even through all that's happened. You know that, right?"

"Claro que lo se. Y Yo hiciera lo mismo. Hago el sacrifico, lo necesario, para protegerte."  
No words are spoken for some time, then YoYo breaks the silence.

"I believe that we'll be fine, Amor. I have faith in that. I wanted to bear your Children, to be with  
you forever. If I have ANYTHING to say about it, I will have that opportunity. We've lived a lifetime in  
these few years, you and I, and if we could do it one thousand times more, I would not change a thing.  
NOT ONE. If we get an opening, LET ME fight Izel. If she kills me, so be it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations  
Claro que lo se. Y Yo hiciera lo mismo.  
Of course I know. And I'd do the same.
> 
> Hago el sacrifico, lo necesario, para protegerte  
I will sacrifice whatever I have to, to protect you.


	2. FROM THESE ASHES (FLINT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izel returns, and after taunting the pair, she demands that they  
recreate the Monoliths in solid form. They refuse, of course, and  
then are shaken to their core when Flint suddenly appears.

When Izel returns, she has a mouthful of wise-cracks and taunts for the two bound SHIELD agents.  
She's in a jovial mood, confident that all of her plans are reaching fruition.

IZEL: With the Di'Allas destroyed, there isn't a way to complete the ritual. We must rebuild them.

YOYO: That sounds like a "you" problem.

MACK: You should maybe consider NOT tell us your bad-guy plans. That always happens right before  
the bad guy dies.

IZEL: I'm telling you the problem because you're going to solve it for me. The three monoliths, as you call them-br />  
you've seen them intact. You know what I can do with them. So your minds are going to create them for me.  


YOYO: WE KNOW...But you can't do it yourself. That's why you need us.

MACK: You're not gonna get any help from us.

IZEL (laughing): Then who's THAT??! (she points)

[YOYO (whispering): _MACK! IT CAN'T BE!! HOW?!!_ ]

[MACK: _I DON'T BELIEVE IT!_ ]__]

__

__

__

__

_IZEL (with a laugh): Believe your eyes...your worst nightmare, yes?_

__

_Neither of them correct her: Flint is far from their worst nightmare. She mistakes their surprise for fear._

__

__

_FLINT: YoYo...Mack! What's going on?! How'd I get here?!_

__

__

__

__

_He approaches the chained pair. "Did you chain them up?"_

__

__

_IZEL smirks. "I did...she peers at the youngster, then at YoYo. "You're like HER," she deduces._

__

__

_FLINT (through gritted teeth): Let 'em go._

YOYO (in a deadly tone): STAY AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM!

MACK: GET BACK FLINT; DON'T GET CLOSE TO HER!

YOYO: I'm warning you...

__

__

_IZEL: And if I don't?_

__

__

_He grins, emboldened, then grimaces in concentration. Dirt, small stones, and debris swirl slowly about their feet._

__

__

_"STOP, FLINT!", Mack yells._

__

__

_"FLINT, DON'T!" Yo cries, alarmed._

__

__

_Ignoring them, Flint creates a long spear of stone from the small whirlwind he's created, levitates it to eye level, and  
aims it at Izel, and sends it flying toward her. His eyes open wide in surprise when she catches the spear, one-handed,  
with barely a blink._

__

__

_She brushes past him, walking slowly down the steps, singing: "A-ah-AH-AH!...A-ah-AH-AH!...A-ah-AH-AH!...  
A-ah-AH-AH!...A-ah-AH-AH!_ " 

__

__

__


End file.
